human_rights_in_cyberspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Portuguese Wikipedia language issues/pt e pt-BR
Minhas preferências * Dados de utilizador ** Com esta opção pode alterar a língua da interface (não dos artigos). Apesar de estarem disponíveis as opções "pt - Português" e "pt-br - Português do Brasil", entre outras, é aconselhável escolher a pré-definida "pt - Português", já que actualmente, a opção "pt-br - Português do Brasil" ainda não está totalmente traduzida e muitas das mensagens aparecem em inglês. O facto de, muito provavelmente, a maioria dos usuários utilizarem a pré-definida "pt - Português", levou a que muitas das mensagens da interface nesta opção estejam em ambas as grafias. Infelizmente, mesmo que se traduzam todos os campos da opção "pt-br - Português do Brasil" isso não resolverá todas as diferenças ortográficas, pois muitos dos campos ainda são comuns para ambas as grafias. Este texto precisa de ser revisto e de ser dada uma explicação que torne os efeitos de seleccionar pt ou pt-BR mais acessíveis ao público em geral. Atenciosamente, Virgílio A. P. Machado Vapmachado 23:58, 17 April 2010 (UTC) :Se não me engano, quando selecionamos um idioma na lista de idiomas, as mensagens do sistema são exibidas preferencialmente naquela língua que foi escolhida, caso não exista a tradução, o MediaWiki verifica se o idioma possui uma fallback, e se existir a tradução na língua fallback, ela é utilizada. Se uma mensagem não existe nem no idioma selecionado e nem em sua fallback, a versão inglesa é usada. Assim, quando não há uma versão em "pt-br", o texto aparece em "pt" (pois [http://svn.wikimedia.org/doc/MessagesPt__br_8php.html#0aa2d1acd291d3fedc1a3617d716e28e "pt-br" tem "pt" como fallback]) ou (caso não exista em "pt") em "en". Helder 00:08, 26 June 2010 (UTC) ::Por hora atualizei a parte que estava incorreta (não li o restante da página). Helder 19:22, 17 September 2010 (UTC) Dialetos delirantes Em trocas de mensagens muito cordiais têm sido referidos os códigos: * pt-ao Angola * pt-br Brasil * pt-cv Cabo Verde * pt-gq Guiné Equatorial * pt-gw Guiné-Bissau * pt-mo Macau * pt-mz Moçambique * pt-pt Portugal * pt-st São Tomé e Príncipe * pt-tl Timor Leste como correspondendo a «variantes do português» e os códigos * pt portugês * en inglês como correspondendo à língua portuguesa e inglesa, respectivamente. Consultando páginas de wikipédias em várias línguas, verifica-se o seguinte: Começamos mal. Afinal os códigos ISO variam de país para país, de língua para língua? O que será que todos os outros países sabem que ninguém sabe em Português: qual é o código ISO 639-1 da língua portuguesa? É possível ter alguma discussão minimamente inteligente com informação assim? Quanto aos códigos: ao Angola; br Brasil; cv Cabo Verde; gq Guiné Equatorial; gw Guiné-Bissau; mo Macau; mz Moçambique; pt Portugal; st São Tomé e Príncipe; e tl Timor Leste; identificam-se com os códigos Internet dos respectivos países. en parece ser, indubitavelmente, o código 639-1 da língua inglesa. A mesma norma parece indicar que pt é o código da língua portuguesa. É aqui que a confusão é levantada e mantida. * pt: Portugal's ISO country code ou Portuguese language, in ISO 639 alpha-2 * pt: Língua portuguesa (código ISO 639) * ISO 639-1: Portuguese is represented by pt * Lista dos códigos ISO 639-1: Portuguese Português pt * Das duas páginas acima não existem as versões correspondentes na Wikipédia em língua portuguesa * ISO 639: Não é feita qualquer menção de pt ou língua portuguesa * ISO 639: ** Legenda da primeira figura, com ((pt)): Código da língua portuguesa segundo a ISO 639-1. ** Em tabela : Haja dó. A quem pode interessar este estado de coisas? * De acordo com o exposto nesta página, os códigos correctos são: pt Portuguese pt-AO Angola pt-BR Brasil pt-CV Cabo Verde pt-GQ Guiné Equatorial - não confirmado pt-GW Guiné-Bissau pt-MO Macau pt-MZ Moçambique pt-PT Portugal pt-ST São Tomé e Príncipe pt-TL Timor Leste o que está conforme a tabela apresentada em Tarefas pendentes * Variação (linguística) * Línguas pluricêntricas * Redireccionamento de Variante linguística para Dialecto * Dialecto * Dialectos da língua portuguesa (Continua) Atenciosamente, Virgílio A. P. Machado Vapmachado 04:51, 10 September 2010 (UTC) :Eu fiquei realmente confuso quando precisei definir os códigos para fazer uns testes com o MediaWiki... (acho que sintetizou bem o motivo da minha confusão...) :Por acaso me deparei com uma referência ao RFC 3066 code em algum lugar do código do MediaWiki. Ainda não sei direito o que isso significa (não li inteiro), mas achei bom registrar aqui, já que pode ser útil para compreender estes códigos todos... Helder 01:54, 1 July 2010 (UTC) Perguntas e sugestões de algibeira * Sobre Wikipedia:Esplanada/propostas/Conversor de idiomas para as variantes do português (30mai2010)/MediaWiki:Conversiontable/pt-pt # A explicação de «As expressões maiores têm precedência sobre as menores.» não se percebe. Qual a conversão em «abcdef => abcdef»? «abcdef» não é exactamente igual a «abcdef»? Vapmachado 04:35, 1 July 2010 (UTC) # A conversão «ação => acção» assegura que todas as formas do substantivo, o plural «acções» neste caso, são convertidas? Vapmachado 04:35, 1 July 2010 (UTC) # A conversão «acionar => accionar» assegura que todas as formas do verbo são convertidas? Vapmachado 04:35, 1 July 2010 (UTC) # Dos exemplos acima é correcto deduzir-se que é suficiente listar os lemas? Vapmachado 04:35, 1 July 2010 (UTC) # O meu velho dicionário (Séguier, 1973, p. 11) tem ainda as seguintes entradas: accessit, accionado e accipitrino. Vapmachado 04:35, 1 July 2010 (UTC) # Um dicionário mais recente (Machado, 1991, p. 63) tem as seguintes entradas adicionais: Accentor, Accessit, Accíaco, Acciano, Acciolismo, Acciolista, Accionabilidade, Accionado, Accionador, Accional, Accionamento, Accionarado, Accionariato, Accionário, Accionável, Accípiter, Accipitraria, Accipitriforme, Accipitrário, Accípitre, Accípitres, Accipitriano, Accipitrídeos, Accipitriformes, Accipitrino e Accismo. Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) # Outra obra, do mesmo autor, mais recente (Machado, 2001, p. ?) lista ainda: Áccio. Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) # A única contribuição de outro dicionário, contemporâneo da obra anterior (Casteleiro, 2001, p. ?) é: accelerando. Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) # Onde as diferenças tomam proporções de respeito é quando se passa ao «act...» (Machado, 1991, p. 101-105): Actarandite, Acteáceas, Acteáceo, Acteano, Acteão, Actébia, Actéfila, Actéfilo, Actegito, Acteia, Actel, Áctena, Actenista, Actenode, Actenóide, Acteodo, Acteografia, Acteográfico, Acteógrafo, Acteómetro, Acteonela, Acteónidas, Acteonídeos, Acteopirâmio, Acteosauro, Áctia, Actídia, Actídio, Actigeia, Actígeo, Áctimal, Actímero, Áctimo, Actina, Actinacanta, Actinácio, Actinácis, Actinanta, Actinanto, Actinauta, Actinauxismo, Actinecto, Actineda, Actinedo, Actineia, Actinela, Actinelídeos, Actinênquima, Actinéria, Actínia, Actinianos, ... (faltam duas página para chegar a «activado»), Activador, Activante, Activar, Activismo, Activista, Actódromo, Actografia, Actográfico, Actógrafo, Actograma, Actol, Actologia, Actológico, Actómetro, Actoprotina, Actricismo, Actuação, Actuado, Actualismo, Actualista, Actualização, Actualizado, Actualizador, Actualizar, Actuante, Actuária, Actuariado, Actuarial, Actuário, Acturíola, Actuários, Actuar-se, Actuável, Actuosidade, Actuoso. Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) # As contribuições do outro dicionário, mencionado acima (Casteleiro, 2001, p. ?) são: actante, activa e activamente. Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) # Não se prosseguiu este trabalho, para as restantes palavras, por, obviamente, ele requerer consultas para as quais não se tem tempo disponível e conhecimentos de que não se dispõe. Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) # É de presumir que todas estas palavras se escrevam da mesma maneira em Portugal e no Brasil? Vapmachado 05:10, 2 July 2010 (UTC) :Vejamos... :#Tentei melhorar um pouco a explicação naquela página. :#Não exatamente: uma regra como «humedecido => umedecido» converteria tanto «humedecido => umedecido» quanto «'humedecido's => umedecido's», pois «'humedecido's» contém a string «humedecido», para a qual existe uma regra de conversão. No entanto, a mesma regra não converteria «'humedec'eu => '''umedec'eu», pois «'humedec'ido» não está contido em «'humedec'eu». O tratamento destes casos deve ser aprimorado progressivamente: :## Inicialmente, adota-se a solução que exige menos análise (e que pode ser facilitada com o uso de predefinições): colocar cada uma das regras que forem necessárias, uma para cada variação da expressão. Por exemplo: :##* humedec'''ido => umedec'ido'; :##* humedec'eu' => umedec'eu'; :##* humedec'...' => umedec'...'; :## Em um segundo momento, tão logo se perceba um padrão comum às várias regras (exemplo), troca-se o conjunto delas por uma única que atue na string que todas tinham em comum, como por exemplo :##* humedec => umedec; :## Em qualquer dos casos, se aparecerem falsos positivos, opta-se entre: :### Remover a(s) regra(s) que possue(m) falsos positivos; ou :### Adicionar as exceções com regras de maior precedência (regras da forma "xxx => yyy" onde xxx e yyy são a mesma string); :O processo indicado no segundo item é particularmente útil para a conjugação de verbos regulares, e para os substantivos que seguem as regras gerais. Já o do primeiro, provavelmente é o mais indicado para os verbos irregulares e plurais que não seguem a regra geral. O procedimento do item 3.2 é o que permite a listagem de exceções às regras globais que permanecerem na tabela. :Espero que tenha ficado mais clara a possível dinâmica colaborativa de criação e aperfeiçoamento de regras de conversão entre as variantes. Helder 13:25, 1 July 2010 (UTC) ::Que tal: ::abc => xyz ; ::abc'def => '''abc'fed ; ::O resultado seria que "'''abc" seria convertido para "xyz" mas "abc'def" ''não seria convertido para "'xyz'fed" (pois a regra de maior precedência diz que a string "'abc'def" deve ser convertida para "'abc'fed"). ::Todavia: ::«Isso é particularmente útil quando uma palavra está contida em outra e a conversão da menor delas não deve afetar a maior. Por exemplo, "ação" está contida em "cor'''ação", então para converter "ação => acção" sem converter "cor'ação' => cor'acção'", pode-se adicionar a regra "cor'ação' => cor'ação'" (que terá precedência sobre "ação => acção").» ::Parece que alguma coisa não está bem. Sendo assim, todas as palavras que incluam «ação» e que não devam ser «alvo» da conversão em «acção» têm que ser listadas, como é o caso de «coração => coração», acima. Isso não é uma «missão impossível»? ::Em qualquer caso, creio que percebi e agradeço muito os esclarecimentos dados às questões 1 a 4. ::As questões 5 a 12, pretendem apenas levantar o problema da exiguidade do vocabulário que tem circulado nessas tabelas de conversão na Wikipédia. Na listagem, muitíssimo incompleta do ponto 9 (omiti duas páginas inteiras), para além de bastantes palavras «exóticas», há um número razoável de palavras de utilização comum em vários domínios. Daí a questão 12. ::Atenciosamente, ::Virgílio A. P. Machado ::Vapmachado 04:35, 3 July 2010 (UTC) :::Seu exemplo está correto, mas eu acrescentaria apenas um detalhe (em verde): O resultado seria que "abc" seria convertido para "xyz" mas "abc'def" ''não seria convertido para "'xyz'def" nem para "'xyz'fed" (pois a regra de maior precedência diz que a string "'abc'def" deve ser convertida para "'abc'fed"). Helder 02:34, 9 July 2010 (UTC) :::Isso não é uma «missão impossível»? Sim e não: sim, listar todas as palavras terminadas em "ação" seria desnecessariamente trabalhoso (apesar de não dispor de dados para estimar a quantidade de palavras nesta situação), por outro lado, não é preciso listar todas as palavras para conseguir impedir a conversão das mesmas. De fato, basta inserir as as conversões da forma "_ação => _ação", em que "_" é substituído pelas letras do alfabeto (tarefa trivial com ): :::* 'a'ação => 'a'ação; (provavelmente dispensável já que não deve haver palavras com a sequência "aac"... Ou há?) :::* 'b'ação => 'b'ação; :::... :::* 'r'ação => 'r'ação; :::... :::* 'z'ação => 'z'ação; :::Cada uma destas regras tem precedência maior do que a "ação => acção", então, por exemplo, "cor'''ação" não seria convertido para "cor'acção'" pois a regra "r'ação' => r'ação'" diz ao MediaWiki que nada contendo r'ação' deve ser convertido (a não ser que seja explicitamente definido com uma regra de precedência ainda maior). :::Quanto à exiguidade do vocabulário adicionado aos esboços de tabelas atuais, eu não tenho a pretensão de que possamos conseguir tabelas suficientemente completas e funcionais sem que o mecanismo esteja em uso e os interessados estejam sugerindo adições e remoções às tabelas... Esta é a parte que se faz aos poucos e que a longo prazo converge para um estado ideal. Inclusive, aquela minha tabela do Wikisource eu tenho ampliado conforme posso revisar as páginas do livro de arithmetica, e elas próprias vão servindo como facilitadoras no processo de revisão do OCR do livro... (apesar de não estar usando ali o conversor do MediaWiki, mas apenas um pequeno script para localizar e substituir determinados erros comuns [[wikipedia:s:pt:Usuário:Helder.wiki/vector.js|tabelas nesta página]]). Vamos conversando... =) Helder 02:34, 9 July 2010 (UTC) ::::Sobre a questão das palavras que estão contidas em outras, eu estive pensando em uma outra possibilidade: ampliar a sintaxe das tabelas de conversão de modo a permitir que se indique que certas regras só devem ser usadas quando as strings correspondentes estiverem no início ou no fim de uma palavra, ou forem palavras propriamente ditas. Por sorte este tipo de funcionalidade já existe em uma outra extensão do MediaWiki, o que pode facilitar a inclusão do recurso no conversor de idiomas também (não tenho certeza pois não vi o código fonte, mas é provável que facilite). Vou aguardar resposta do pessoal da wiki chinesa sobre esta possibilidade... Helder 23:54, 15 July 2010 (UTC) * Sobre Wikipedia:Esplanada/propostas/Conversor de idiomas para as variantes do português (30mai2010) # A figura proposta para selecção de variantes do português designa essas variantes com um adjectivo pode gerar algumas confusões: 1) Não há concordância no género. Variante é feminino e todos os adjectivos estão no masculino; 2) Feita essa correcção, os adjectivos poderiam ser tomados como designações linguísticas das variantes do português escrito e falado nos respectivos países. As únicas designações que parecem ser incontroversas são do tipo «português falado e escrito em Portugal», as formas mais abreviadas como «português de Portugal» e os códigos listados acima, como o formato «pt-PT». Numa tabela como a da figura, caso que queira adoptar uma única palavra, a única opção em concordância com o exposto é o nome do país: «Portugal». Pelas razões apresentadas e caso não haja argumentação em contrário as designações na figura devem ser alteradas para: Angola, Brasil, Cabo Verde, Guiné Equatorial (a confirmar), Guiné-Bissau, Macau, Moçambique, Portugal, São Tomé e Príncipe e Timor Leste (ver abaixo). Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # A figura proposta para selecção de variantes do português na página Especial:Preferências não está formatada de acordo com o que se pode ver nessa página, onde, a par do que acontece para outras línguas e conforme referido acima, já estão opções «pt - Português» e «pt-BR - Português do Brasil». Vamos considerar estas duas opções, em primeiro lugar. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # A explicação disponível na Wikipédia já foi transcrita e comentada acima (ver Minhas preferências). O texto já está desactualizado, pois como se pode ver e foi indicado no ponto anterior, já não existe a opção «pt-br - Português do Brasil» que, entretanto e muito bem, foi alterada para «pt-BR - Português do Brasil». O que é inadmissível é situação actual. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # Atendendo a que «pt» é a versão de «fallback», a comunidade tem que assumir, que versão falada e escrita da língua portuguesa é essa. Em inglês, «en» é a versão americana, sendo a outra opção o «en-GB - British English». Sendo os «browser» e a Wikimedia dos americanos é natural que assim seja. As opções para o «pt» parecem ser, portanto: Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) ## pt-BR-x-1971 Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) ## pt-BR-x-2009 Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) ## pt-PT-x-1973 Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # Esta última opção é a que é ensinada nas escolas de Portugal, Angola e Moçambique, por determinação dos respectivos governos. Em Cabo Verde, Guiné Equatorial, Guiné-Bissau, Macau, São Tomé e Príncipe e Timor Leste é uma sorte as crianças terem livros, mas, aparentemente, os que têm estão escritos em pt-PT-x-1973 (não confirmado). Não faço a menor ideia do que acontece na generalidade das escolas do Brasil, nem se alguém sabe. Esta opção é desvantajosa para os brasileiros. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # Qualquer uma das outras duas opções é apropriada para os brasileiros e desvantajosa para o resto do mundo lusófono. Se uma delas for escolhida é importante que fiquem registadas, preto no branco, as consequências dessa imposição que uma maioria numérica, no pleno uso dos seus direitos, não terá nenhum problema em fazer. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # Uma vez tomada essa decisão, é imperativo que «a língua da interface» corresponda, efectiva e completamente, aos códigos indicados e que não se continue a vender BR por PT. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # O mesmo critério, deve aplicar-se, consequente e coerentemente, à visualização dos artigos, com uma versão de «fallback» assumida pela comunidade e que deixa de ser necessário figurar nas opções apresentadas ao utilizador, por ser redundante. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # As tabelas de conversão personalizáveis passariam, portanto a ser, por exemplo, «pt => pt-PT-x-1973» e «pt-PT-x-1973 => pt», caso pt = pt-BR-x-AAAA, com AAAA = 1971 ou 2009, devendo as respectivas designações ser alteradas em conformidade. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) # A utilização de codificações não normalizadas deve ser totalmente expurgada da proposta e, preferencialmente, de toda a Wikipédia, não sendo formas admissíveis: pt-pt, pt-br, PT-PT e PT-BR. As únicas codificações admissíveis são, como já foi visto, pt-PT, pt-BR e assim por diante para os diferentes países lusófonos. Vapmachado 03:10, 12 September 2010 (UTC) :1. A imagem foi atualizada. De qualquer modo, o texto que aparece ali pode ser traduzido pelos administradores das wikis através de mensagens de sistema como Mediawiki:variantname-zh-cn. Então eventuais ajustes poderão ser feitos depois, como de costume. :2. Já experimentou abrir suas preferências nas Wikipédia chinesa? Os dois menus estarão lá... ;-) Os textos de exemplo das duas imagens estavam diferentes pois devo ter ficado indeciso na época em que fiz as capturas de tela. :3. Foi levemente atualizado. :4. ... :Helder 19:22, 17 September 2010 (UTC) ::A título de informação, esta é a lista de códigos de idioma usados no mediawiki que possuem um sub-código separado por hífen (extraída de http://svn.wikimedia.org/viewvc/mediawiki/trunk/phase3/languages/Names.php?view=markup), incluindo as eventuais variantes do português. ::Há também um item no bugzilla (número 19986) cuja lista de dependências consiste dos pedidos para renomear wikis. Não é o nosso caso, mas achei que valia a pena registrar aqui. Helder 14:11, 18 September 2010 (UTC) Wikitrans Estas páginas encontram-se inativas e são mantidas por motivos históricos. * Wikitrans (versão PT) * Wikitrans (versão BR) Atenciosamente, Virgílio A. P. Machado Vapmachado 05:44, 28 April 2010 (UTC) Referências * CASTELEIRO, João Malaca, dir. - Dicionário da língua portuguesa contemporânea. Lisboa: Verbo, 2001. ISBN 978-972-22-2046-0. vol. 1. * MACHADO, José Pedro, coord. - Grande dicionário da língua portuguesa. Lisboa: Publicações Alfa, 1991. ISBN 978-972-626-029-5. vol. 1. * MACHADO, José Pedro - Grande vocabulário da língua portuguesa. Lisboa: Âncora Editora, 2001. ISBN 978-972-780-021-6. vol. 1. * SÉGUIER, Jaime de, dir. - Dicionário prático ilustrado: novo dicionário enciclopédico luso-brasileiro publicado sob a direcção de Jaime Séguier. Ed. act.e aum. por José Lello e Edgar Lello. Porto: Lello & Irmão, 1973.